


Cats of Interest: John Favourite Pillow

by look_turtles



Series: Cats of Interest [7]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1421338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat!John has a favourite pillow</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cats of Interest: John Favourite Pillow

**Author's Note:**

> My cats love to use each other as pillows and I thought Cat!John might like that too.


End file.
